


The Champions of Yore

by Sheeana



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: On his journey across Hyrule, Link stumbles upon a village in need of help, a mysterious cave, an ancient shrine, mortal peril, and some old friends.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Champions of Yore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/gifts).



The rain was heavy outside the stable. Thick, pouring down in sheets, soaking everything and accumulating in large puddles on the ground. The sky lit up in brief but violent flashes of light. The sound of thunder rolled over the jungle. Occasionally, a golden glow shone through the canopy of the trees – Farosh, swooping low over the water of Lake Floria, keeping its long vigil over the land. 

Inside, the fire was warm and flickering, casting lively shadows on the walls. Link was leaning against the end of the bed he'd rented for the night, cradling a bowl of simmered fruit in his lap. The warm, sweet scent of it was drifting pleasantly upward. 

He was glad he'd decided to stop here for the night. It would have been unpleasant, spending the night outside in the rain and lightning, trying to avoid roving gangs of Bokoblins while looking for somewhere relatively dry to sleep. The thought of trying to scramble up rock faces in the rain had him wincing, imagining - _remembering_ \- his fingers slipping and scraping as they tried and failed to find purchase.

He wasn't alone in the Lakeside Stable that night. A group of Gerudo travelers, a scholar from Hateno Village, and a Goron merchant had all had the same idea about getting out of the rain. They were mingling in the central area of the stable, finishing their meals and watching the storm outside.

He was returning from the desert and Vah Naboris. Every so often he glanced down at his hand. A snap of his fingers, and he could call down lightning from the sky. He spread his fingers out and examined his palm. Aside from a still-healing new scar inflicted by his terrible battle with Thunderblight Ganon, it didn't look any different.

"Admiring yourself, boy?" asked Urbosa. 

Startled, he glanced up. She chuckled, and the entire ghostly image of her shimmered and wavered in front of him. 

"Don't worry," she said, when he didn't immediately answer. "I won't tell anyone about how long you've been staring at those slender fingers of yours. Not that I have anyone to tell." 

Link flexed his hand demonstratively and made a non-committal sound.

No one else could hear or even see her, but they were always there when he needed them. His friends. More than once he'd fallen to a well-placed arrow or too-swift blade, only to rise to his feet, engulfed by Mipha's warm embrace. He'd watched in horror as a massive dragonbone club descended on him, bracing himself – but then the blow never landed as Daruk roared and shielded him from harm. He'd stared up at insurmountable cliff-faces and mountain ranges, but the swirling wind had caught him and Revali had carried him over, scoffing and mocking him all the way.

They'd fought together before, side-by-side and back-to-back. Through waves upon waves of enemies, across all of Hyrule, against impossible odds. It only made sense that they would be with him now. To finish what they'd all started.

"How can you stand it here?" said Urbosa. She was frowning as she held up her hand. Otherworldly blue flames flickered around the edges of it. "It's so _humid_ in this jungle! I remember how the princess hated it when we passed through on our way to the Spring of Courage."

Link didn't want to tell her that he found the dry heat of the desert so much more unbearable than the stickiness of the jungle – to say nothing of the sand he was still shaking out of his boots – so he chose not to say anything at all.

"Oh, well. I'm not the one who needs to sort everything out." Urbosa sighed. She tilted her face back and closed her eyes. "Do you hear that? That sound... it almost never rains in the desert. You should enjoy it while you can."

She fell silent after that, fading from his view, though he suspected she was still lingering with him. He flexed his hand again. He could have sworn lightning sparked at his fingertips when he bent them.

The rest of the stable's (living) inhabitants and guests had all gathered near the entrance now. Just outside, beneath the safety of the overhang at the entrance, Kass had pulled out his accordion. Familiar notes and a familiar face. Link smiled faintly as the song began. Always the same tune, always the same story. It was comforting, knowing there were things that wouldn't change. So many things already had.

"Gather around, and without further ado, I will tell you a tale..."

Link settled in, ready for yet another rendition of his own personal history. The history he still didn't fully remember, though the broad strokes were all there now. Kass's songs helped, sometimes, with the details. 

His eyes widened when he realized what Kass was _actually_ singing about this time.

"... a tale of the hero who rose from the depths of legend and freed the Divine Beast Vah Medoh from its corrupted chains. The hero who tamed the wild winds that swept the Tabantha Frontier plains! Clad in blue and bearing the hero's famed shield, golden hair glinting in the sun as he did force his enemies to yield-"

"Hang on," said the scholar from Hateno, frowning. "Clad in blue? Shield of the hero? Golden hair? Why, that sounds just like that nice young man who helped me with my research yesterday. Isn't he here, tonight?" He craned his neck, peering around the stable. His eyes lit up when they landed on Link. "I didn't know you were the Champion from the stories! And to think, I sent you off to gather insects!"

"Me?" Link pointed at his face with both hands. "Oh – oh, no. No, no, no!" He shook his head emphatically and waved his arms back and forth in an enthusiastic effort to dispel the very notion that anyone would even think to compose songs about him. He suddenly wished he hadn't left the desert after all – at least there, his face would have been veiled. No one would have been able to see him blush. "I'm really not-"

He was not a person of many words. In general, he preferred to say as few as possible. It was an obvious lie, anyway. The shield of the hero was currently sitting neatly alongside the bed, next to his pack and his damp-but-drying boots. The insignia of the royal family was emblazoned across its face. He tried to edge in front of it before anyone noticed.

"Is it true that you can fly?" the scholar said excitedly. "A friend of mine said he saw you soaring through the sky above Tarrey Town, but I thought he must be pulling my leg."

"I saw him climbing Death Mountain to tame Vah Rudania!" said the Goron.

"Oh, let the poor boy get some sleep," one of the Gerudo travelers cooed. "He must be exhausted after everything he's been through!"

"Yes, let him rest," said another, smirking. "I hear he _personally_ assisted our leader in calming the sandstorms. He deserves his beauty sleep."

Before anyone could say anything else or change their minds, Link clambered into his bed. Maybe they would forget about him by the morning. He could always hope, couldn't he? He pulled the thick, scratchy woollen blankets up over his head and _hid_. Mercifully, Kass began to play again, the music quieting the continued chattering.

It wasn't loud enough to cover up Urbosa snickering above Link as she faded away, back to keep watch over Vah Naboris.

\---

He was headed east and then north, where he would skirt the ruins of Hyrule Castle and head up toward the Tabantha Snowfield, keeping an eye out for shrines along the way. He'd heard a rumor from a traveling Rito about an ancient labyrinth in the north, half-buried in the snow and patrolled by aimless guardians. He'd come across – and explored, at great peril – a similar labyrinth in the desert. If the rumor had any truth to it, he wanted to see it for himself.

Before turning north, he stopped in Lurelin Village. He'd only been there once before, passing through on his way down from Hateno and along the shore to the east. He'd bought roasted fish and eaten it on the docks, his bare feet dangling down over the edge. He still remembered the tickling sensation of the waves lapping at his toes, the cool sea breeze on his face.

Today was a hot, sunny day. The kind of day that left him missing the rain, however inconvenient it could be. He fanned his face and shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight. He had to squint to make out anything in the distance. A nice, cool palm fruit or two wouldn't go amiss right now. Maybe a quick dip in the ocean.

He left his horse at the edge of the village where the sand met the grass and descended the rest of the way on foot. He had meant to make his way to the market, but the sound of shouting near the water drew his attention. He followed the noise down between two of the huts and found a growing crowd of people around a distraught man.

"Someone help, please!" he was begging, waving his arms and gesturing wildly behind him, "My daughter was playing up on the cliffs and she fell into a hole in the ground! I tried to climb down but the opening was too narrow. Someone please help – she might have gotten hurt!"

Frowning, Link glanced up at the tall cliffs that towered over the village. This area was relatively safe, but monsters lurked in the dark corners of every province. He was already starting to pick out the easiest route to climb up to the top.

An elderly woman came forward, leaning against a gnarled driftwood walking stick. "You're the Champion, aren't you?" 

It took Link a moment to realize she was, in fact, talking to him. He blinked. He waited. No one else said anything. Finally, he slowly nodded.

"I thought so. The stories have reached us even here, in our sleepy little village." She eyed him critically from top to bottom. "Well, you don't look much like a hero of legend."

"Yeah. I thought you sounded a bit... I don't know, more intimidating? In the songs," said another villager.

The songs. Link wanted to bury himself in the sand and not come out until a century or two after everyone had forgotten about him again. How could one Rito be in so many places seemingly at once, and without even having access to an ancient shrine travel network that could take him from one side of Hyrule to the other in the blink of an eye?

While he was cursing his own reputation, one of the children came forward and poked him in the belly. He raised his eyebrows as he glanced down.

"He's really skinny for a hero," she said. "I thought heroes were supposed to be big and strong!"

The village elder set her mouth. Link almost wanted to shrink away from it, but then he remembered the lost girl and steeled himself. He could handle some light scrutiny for the sake of saving a life.

"It doesn't matter who I am," he said. "I'd like to help, if I can."

The elder studied him for another wordless moment. Her expression was unreadable, her lips fixed into a thin line. Finally, she nodded. "Very well. Please bring our child back to us safely."

She stepped aside to let him pass. One by one, the rest of the villagers followed. Taking a breath, Link readied himself and walked through the gap in the crowd.

He made his way to the foot of the high cliff north of the village. There were a few different routes he could have taken to climb up, including what looked like a ledge jutting out halfway from the top where he could catch his breath, but there was another option, too. A much faster one. As he called on Revali's power, he bent his knees, readying himself for the updraft. 

From the corner of his eye, he noticed, with dismay, that there was a sizeable group of people gathering around him again. Most of the village, it looked like. They must have followed him up from the beach. His cheeks began to flush from more than just the heat of the sun beating down overhead.

He pushed off with his knees just as the wind would normally have swept him up – only nothing happened. Blinking, he tried again. Still nothing. Everyone was still watching. He tried a third time, his knees bending and pushing off into a small hop. Still nothing.

"Having some trouble?" asked Revali, in a tone that could only be described as the verbal equivalent of a satisfied smirk. He was hovering casually in the air beside Link, watching his struggles and not lifting a feather to help.

"Why isn't it working?" Link hissed back through his teeth. He was acutely aware of his audience. He was even more aware of how strange it would look if they noticed him talking to himself. The last thing he needed was a song about the hero's imaginary friends.

"It takes time to recharge. You haven't forgotten that already, have you?" 

"How much longer?"

"Oh, not very long. Another minute or two?" Revali gestured to the crowd with one wing. "I'm sure they'll be happy to wait until you're ready to go. Don't worry, you only look a little bit ridiculous."

Groaning, Link managed to flash what he hoped was an encouraging smile at the villagers. The elder, who had accompanied the rest of them, scowled back at him. He wished, not for the first time, that he had a better idea of how the Champions' powers worked beyond waiting for them to _tell_ him they'd recharged. This wasn't the first sticky situation he'd gotten into because he'd been overconfident in his friends' abilities. At least this time there wasn't a massive Hinox bearing down on him while he rushed in blindly, forgetting that Daruk couldn't help him again just yet. His chest ached faintly at the memory of the tree trunk that had swept him off his feet. A lesson against carelessness.

"Any second now," said Revali, who was obviously enjoying the situation a little too much for his own good. Link gave him a look.

 _Finally_ , the wind swept around him, catching his paraglider and dragging him straight upward. Revali soared up with him, swooping around him with a joyful, confident cry.

" _Thank_ you," Link said loudly over the wind, exasperated.

"My pleasure," said Revali. He gave Link a salute with his wing as he passed in front of him.

The strength of the gale faded as Link ascended, until he was gliding to a light landing on the ground above the village. Revali had already vanished by the time he put his paraglider away. It had gone quiet again. Link hated to admit it, but sometimes he preferred the scoffing and the mocking to the silence of Hyrule's vast expanses. 

Once the paraglider was safely stowed, Link took stock of his surroundings. The villagers were still watching him from far below. He waved at them, hoping it looked reassuring, and then turned around to survey the place where he'd landed. It was a flat area covered with low, spiky grass. He took a step forward and frowned when his foot seemed to catch on something - a strangely out-of-place pile of dried leaves and debris. He crouched down to get a closer look at it, brushing some aside of the leaves and branches with his arm, and-

"Ya ha ha!"

Startled, Link fell over backward. He nearly went tumbling right off the edge, but some last-second scrambling saved him from the fall. 

"You found me!" said the korok. It held out its hand and wiggled its leaf.

Wordlessly, Link reached out and watched as the korok dropped a single seed into his palm. He tucked it into his pouch, where it rattled around with the others he'd collected. With the seed safely stowed, he stood up, dusting off his grass-stained palms. The korok waved at him as he continued on his way.

The plateau at the top of the cliff led down a small incline to a larger field. The hair on Link's neck stood on end as he walked into the knee-high grass. Lynels liked to haunt the open spaces of Hyrule. He'd had more than one unpleasant surprise, when he hadn't kept track of his surroundings and had turned around to find an enraged beast bearing down upon him when all he'd wanted to do was pick some mushrooms or catch a few butterflies to cook into elixirs.

The tension in his shoulders slowly released as he scanned the horizon and found it empty. Relaxing his guard for the moment, he turned his attention to the task at hand.

He found the crevasse after searching around for a few minutes. It was almost entirely obscured by the long grass, but it was visible from a certain angle. The opening was narrow, just as the villager had said, and seemed to lead down into some kind of underground cave. As he walked around the edge of it, peering down through the crack in the ground, he thought he spied the tell-tale orange glow of a dormant shrine. A quick glance at his Sheikah slate confirmed his suspicion. That was two reasons to find a way inside, then.

After a few more minutes of fruitlessly trying to find a way to climb down, Link gave up and widened his search to the rest of the area. There might be another entrance nearby, if he looked hard enough amid the grass. He found what he was looking for some distance away: a larger, broader crevasse with enough room for him to climb down. As he swung himself over the edge and began the arduous task of picking his way downward, he winced. The loose stone in the sandy ground was hard to grip. A few came free as he tried to find purchase, tumbling down into the darkness below. It was some distance to the bottom. He hummed a tune as he descended – something he'd heard Kass playing once, he thought.

An ominous rumbling sound interrupted his song as he neared the end of his climb. He looked up as the entire rock face seemed to come loose at once and began spilling down toward him. He had just enough time to propel himself forward and out of the way before the debris overtook the space he'd been occupying seconds before. He cried out as he impacted the floor, his momentum sending him rolling over a few times before he finally came to a stop.

When the dust had settled, he surveyed his situation. The good news was that he was, relatively speaking, unharmed. He tried moving his arms and then his fingers, his legs and then his feet. Everything still seemed to be in working order. 

The bad news was that the entrance above him was now completely blocked. He briefly considered whether and how he could use the stasis rune to move enough of the rock and dirt out of the way to escape, but discarded that idea quickly. He really didn't want to cause an even bigger landslide and seal himself inside this cave forever.

That didn't mean he was trapped. After a few moments of searching around in the dark, he found a passage leading away from the chamber he had landed in. A faint pinging sound from his Sheikah slate told him it was the right way to go. He had to get down on his hands and knees and crawl, but once he was inside, the narrow passage widened into a small cavern with a ceiling fortunately tall enough that he could stand up again. 

As he peered around and searched for another exit, he cringed and shivered. It felt like something was watching him. 

The feeling of being watched only increased as he made his way through the caves. He emerged in a larger room, the pinging sound growing stronger and stronger with each step. As he scrambled over an inconveniently-placed boulder and slid down the damp surface on the other side, he shivered again. Then he froze. He thought he'd spied something in the near-total darkness in front of him. A hint of movement. Cautiously, he held up the Sheikah slate to illuminate what lay ahead.

 _Eyes._ Glinting, glittering with reflected light. Dozens of pairs of eyes.

Gulping, Link reached back for his sword.

They were on him in an instant. He couldn't even tell how many there were. A sharp blow knocked one of his legs out from under him, and he dropped to one knee, gritting his teeth and grunting. A massive dragonbone club swept out of the darkness and caught him in the stomach, sending him flying. Even as he struggled to get back up, a wave of Bokoblins descended on him, yowling and brandishing their weapons. He fought back with everything he had, but there were too many of them and only one of him. 

As he finally gave in, all he could think was: what a stupid, pointless place for his journey to end. He'd faced down legions of enemies. He'd climbed mountains, crossed deserts, waded through muddy swamps, ruined so many good pairs of boots – only to succumb here, alone, in a cave, where he would be lucky if anyone ever found his bones. If there were even bones left, after Calamity Ganon had its way with the world. He almost wanted to laugh. He didn't have the strength for it.

The last thing he knew was a soft light, a fleeting touch, and the comforting, enveloping warmth of an embrace.

\---

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again, through a blurry haze that he had to blink away, was Urbosa standing over him. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Well, well. Look what you got yourself into this time," she said. Her tone was light and scolding, but there was real worry in her eyes. "It's a good thing we've been keeping an eye on you."

Link tried to shake his head, but there was something in the way. He was resting against something warm, he realized belatedly. There was a hand resting on his forehead with a fading glow emanating from it. Mipha's healing magic. She was cradling his head in her lap.

"Oh, leave him alone," came Revali's voice, from slightly further away. "He'll be fine. He's the great Champion of Hyrule, isn't he? Surely he doesn't need anyone _fussing_ over him?"

Link blinked again, and then again. He lifted his aching arm and rubbed at his eyes, but they were all still standing there over him, faintly shimmering in their unearthly way, illuminating the cavern around them. He held up his hand to make sure it was still solid. Not dead, then.

"Don't worry, little guy! You're not one of us just yet," Daruk said. He was grinning down at Link from next to Urbosa. 

Something suddenly occurred to him. He met Daruk's eyes, alarmed. "The Divine Beasts," he said weakly.

"Ha! They can get by without us for a few minutes."

"The great and mighty Champion," Revali said, in his usual mocking tone. "Can't even fight off a few Bokoblins on his own. Sometimes I wonder why we even bother."

"But you did come to help, Revali," said Mipha.

"Yes, well." Revali crossed his wings over his chest and made a hmph-ing sound. "Maybe I owe him one, after..."

"After he saved us all?" said Urbosa, eyebrows raised.

"It was only a fluke that Windblight creature ever got the better of me in the first place."

"Whatever you say." Daruk patted Revali on the back, forcing an awkward sort of squawking sound out of him. "I came because I'm grateful to Link for what he did! And because he needs all the help he can get to defeat Ganon!"

"We would never have left you to your fate alone," said Mipha, with a gentle smile as she leaned slightly forward. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm okay," Link said, "Let me just-"

As he started to try to stand up on his own, Daruk reached down and dragged him to his feet. Just as Link was finally starting to think he'd caught his breath, Daruk slapped him on the back, sending him stumbling forward and spluttering. They were all laughing when he righted himself again. He started when he felt another hand on his shoulder – but it was only Urbosa, steadying him as he regained his balance. He smiled ruefully as he rotated his arm and tried to rub away the soreness.

"Oh, would you look at that..." Urbosa had abruptly removed her hand from his back and turned away from the rest of them.

Link glanced over his shoulder. While they'd been talking, more of Ganon's creatures had crept out of the dark, trying to sneak up and catch them unaware. They were already surrounded. Urbosa took out her spectral blade and shield, planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"Hey," said Revali. Link just barely managed to catch his sword after Revali tossed it to him without further warning. "Good luck, Champion. Try not to stab yourself with it."

Link gripped his sword in both hands and backed up until he was standing with Daruk and Urbosa, each facing in a different direction. Mipha and Revali had done the same, off to their left.

By the time Revali had nocked a single arrow and Daruk had even gotten a hand on his club, Mipha had already dispatched the closest Moblin. She moved with all the fluidity and grace of water, swift when she needed to be, each and every movement executed with the most careful precision. Urbosa took another of the creatures. Before Link could even blink, she was on the other side of the room, lightning crackling in her wake. A Lizalfos who had been on the verge of drawing its bow – and two unfortunate Bokoblins who happened to be standing next to it – seemed to stand suspended, shocked looks on their faces, just for a moment. Then they fell. It was almost comical, in the near-silence. 

"What?" Urbosa asked, smirking, when she saw the rest of them staring. "We took care of it."

Daruk threw back his head and laughed. "Good one, you two!"

This time, when the rest of the creatures fell upon them, Link was ready. The light emanating from his unearthly friends glinted off the smooth surface of his blade as he raised it.

They fought as one, moving together. Arrows flew overhead; Mipha's spear was a flickering blur of movement. Daruk's protection encircled him and Urbosa both. Link picked off enemy after enemy, knocking aside Bokoblins and deftly avoiding lashing Lizalfos tongues before darting in to finish them off with a sweep of his sword.

At last, the final Moblin fell to an arrow from Revali's bow. They all stood there for a moment in the quiet that ensued. Link was breathing hard. The rest of them no longer had any need for it. They lowered their weapons, one by one. When he turned to them, they were all watching him with expectant looks on their faces. He was still gripping his sword. 

"Well? Are you planning on hiding in this cave forever?" said Revali. "I thought you came here for a reason. Some nonsense or other about playing the hero..."

Link arched his eyebrow, sheathed his blade, and shook his head. "I'm going."

"Good! You have a kingdom to save." Daruk patted him on the back again, causing him to wince – but this time the blow was softer.

"Link," said Mipha. Her hand was light and gentle on his back as she rushed forward to see him off. "Don't worry. We'll still be here, wherever you go."

He smiled gratefully at her, then lifted his eyes to the rest of them, meeting each in turn. Daruk flashed him two thumbs-up. Urbosa grinned. Revali gave him a single reluctant but respectful nod.

There were so many things he wished he could say to them. _I'm sorry. I should have done more. We should have had more time. I shouldn't have slept so long. I should have come sooner._

Eventually, he drew in a deep breath and just nodded back to them as he exhaled. He turned to go, never looking back. Somehow he knew they wouldn't be there anymore if he did. They had their own battles to fight.

He picked his way through the caves, squeezing through narrow passages and climbing over slippery surfaces until finally he emerged in the largest cavern yet. He was relieved to see light spilling in through a gap in the ceiling, and the familiar orange glow of a shrine in one of the dark corners where the sun's light didn't quite reach.

"Hello?" a voice was calling out, from further inside. "Dad! Someone! Hello!"

"I'm here to help you," said Link, as he came forward to kneel at the girl's side. "Are you hurt?" 

"No." She pointed at the shrine. "I saw something glowing down here and I tried to look inside and then I fell! And there's a scary monster back there! I think it wants to eat me, but only if I get close."

Link glanced up sharply at the dark area behind the shrine. "What kind of monster?"

"A big spider, with lots of legs and a glowing eye! And it had two swords and they were glowing, too."

"... Stay behind me," Link said, as he straightened. The Sheikah slate pinged again as he took a step forward, and another. The guardian emerged from the darkness, with its ominous, glowing red eye. It had a shimmering blue sword in one hand and a spear in another. 

His eyes narrowed as he faced it down. His arm went back to his sword. His fingers closed around the hilt.

\---

"Dad! Dad, guess what! The Champion saved me from an evil spider!" The little girl Link had rescued and then held securely against his side as he glided back down from the clifftops took off running the moment he set her on the ground. "The Champion saved me, and then he did magic and made the cave turn blue, and then we _flew_! Like seagulls!"

Father and daughter met halfway between the ocean and the huts lining the shore. The father fell to his knees and drew her into his arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Other villagers had already begun to gather around them, abuzz with excitement and relief.

Link followed more slowly, taking the time to neatly fold his paraglider. When he glanced back over his shoulder at the cliff, he paused, eyes widening. They were all there, against the horizon. Just for a moment. Watching over him. Standing together, like they used to. Like they should have, if everything had gone the way it was supposed to. The matching sacred garments the princess had crafted fluttered around them all. Link touched his tunic over his chest.

Daruk raised his hand and waved.

The smallest of smiles tugged at Link's lips as he turned back to the elder, who had nothing but praise for him now. 

The horizon was empty the next time he looked up at it, but he wasn't alone. They would always be there when he needed them.

\---

The snow was heavy outside the stable. It was falling so thick now that the landscape wasn't visible beyond the immediate area. Silence had fallen over everything, deep and impenetrable. The rest of the world might as well have ceased to exist entirely.

Link was sitting on the floor at the foot of one of the beds. He'd splurged for a softer bed tonight – his reward to himself for uncovering two shrines on the trek from Serenne Stable, along with a rich outcropping of sapphire-laden rocks. He was finishing off a skewer of roasted mushrooms, savoring the last few bites. There was a still-warm wildberry pie waiting for him afterward. Not a bad day, all things told.

The rest of the stable was busy. Its inhabitants rushed to and fro, tending to the horses and preparing the evening meal. Meanwhile, the travelers had gathered together to share stories and songs, all in good spirits.

It was a familiar sight. All across Hyrule, people huddling around fires, clinging to warmth and laughter and whatever peace they could find in a world that had been torn apart. Link smiled as he glanced down at his sword and shield, tucked away beside his bed.

There was another familiar sight in the stable that night, too – and the familiar sound of an accordion.

"Gather around," Kass called out to everyone, "And I will tell you a tale, of the Champion who vanquished the great lynel of the Gerudo Highland-"

"Kass," Link said softly, interrupting. The music paused on a lingering note. "Could you – just for tonight – tell them a different story?"

"Hm?" Kass tilted his head to the side. His wings remained frozen in place over his accordion.

"Do you-" Link hesitated. He fidgeted with his fingers in his lap, until he worked up the courage to ask: "Do you have any more stories about the other Champions?"

Kass was quiet for a long moment. Link began to worry he'd offended him, and opened his mouth to apologize – just as the music began again. The same familiar notes. The same old story.

"Gather around, and I will tell you a tale of the Champions of yore. Daruk, Champion of the Gorons; mighty and strong, shattering mountains with his fists and roar! Mipha, graceful Champion of the Zora, diving from waterfalls on high! Revali, the finest archer ever known, Champion of the Rito sky! Urbosa, the warrior Champion of the Gerudo, her blade as fast as lightning and her fury as loud as thunder! Together they stood, facing down the mightiest of foes, cleaving whole armies asunder..."

Link leaned back and settled in to listen.


End file.
